


the things we're made of

by owlishann



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Anxious Victor, Detective Katsuki Yuuri, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Victor POV, a lot of communication, a lot of feelings, a person dies in the first scene but it's not violent nor an important character, and fluff to compensate, like blink and you miss it, minor minor violence, victor is in a bad mental place i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlishann/pseuds/owlishann
Summary: "Tell me, then. Tell me who you are and I'll act according to it," Katsuki says, his voice steady and sure."I'm a criminal. I'm mafia. I'm not good." He grabs the detective by the hem of his shirt with rage."So then what? You want me to tell you you're a monster? That you don't deserve my empathy?"Victor's expression morphs into a pained one and he's suddenly shouting when he speaks again."I don't! I don't deserve any of this!""Nikiforov…" Katsuki begins, but he quickly corrects himself. "Vi-Victor. Mafia is not the only thing that you are."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: BaconExchange2019





	the things we're made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriaPia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/gifts).



> Mafia au!! For the bacon exchange and for Yuuri's birthday cause we're all weak for him.
> 
> (espero que te guste bria <3)

"Nikiforov, can you hear me?"

Victor Nikiforov is twenty-seven years old and is watching a man die. He's not related to him in any way, nor has he seen him before, but it's not by any chance that he's standing by the bedside of the dying man as his heartbeats slowly come to an end.

"Nikiforov?"

The voice coming from his earpiece is urgent and insistent, but Victor stays calm. He can see how life is drifting away from the man's eyes. Something stirs inside him.

"Yes," he whispers, and right before the man passes away he locks eyes with Victor and mouths _fuck you_. "It all goes according to plan."

Victor Nikiforov is twenty-seven and is stripping a golden ring with an embedded ruby on top from the left hand of a fresh corpse. He carefully slides the jewel off the hand and takes some time to admire his newest acquisition –that way he can also avoid looking at the man–. He is cheeky enough to put the ring on his own hand before he needs to hand it to his superiors, though.

"This should pay off his debt." He closes the eyes of the man solemnly.

"Stop playing around and leave. The butler's going upstairs with the doctor," the voice whispers in his ear.

"On my way."

He leaves the room by the window as swiftly as he arrived, and in a few minutes, he's far enough from the target's house. The voice asks something again, but Victor takes the earpiece off.

"Later," he mumbles, and turns the device off. He turns left and accesses a lonely alley, where he leans on the wall and stretches his back and arms. He needs some time before coming back to the safe house.

This kind of job is his least favourite one, the one he needs to play the _tax collector_ role with people he feels don't deserve to go through it. They always leave him with a bad feeling that lasts for days. Victor lets out a sigh and takes a look at his ring finger, where the ring is. At least it's beautiful and Ivanovich will appreciate the job.

"That was a piece of cake, huh?"

Victor hasn't heard the steps approaching him, but he doesn't need to, for he would recognize that voice everywhere, especially after committing a crime. He turns back and faces the figure.

He first looks at the shoes. Black, pointy leather oxford shoes. They're shiny and elegant, the leather is fake, though. He likes it better that way. He keeps going up with a smile. Tight, high-waisted black jeans, finished off with an even darker belt adding a special touch to the figure. Nice quadriceps, as usual. He wouldn't mind getting his head stuck there. The jeans are topped with a black turtleneck pullover that emphasizes the upper body. Victor only wishes he would take that awful brown raincoat off so he can appreciate the outfit –and the person wearing it– better. He finally looks at the face. Black hair combed back, deadly cat eyeliner, enthralling brown eyes. He's missed this.

"Hasn't anyone told you that that raincoat doesn't fit you at all, Katsuki? I thought you knew better."

The man ironically raises an eyebrow and stares at Victor.

"Hasn't anyone told you that ring is not a property of yours?"

"Yeah, last time I checked it wasn't mine." And he winks an eye at Katsuki as he sharpens his smile. "It's taken you a while to arrive today, though. My expectations were way higher."

Katsuki lowers his eyes and puts his hands inside his jeans' pockets.

"You're not the only criminal I go after, you know?" He meets Victor's eyes with a funny expression. "It seems that I should have arrived sooner, though. I didn't expect you to go around killing people."

Victor falters for a second, but composes himself before Katsuki notices. Is that disappointment what he sees in the detective's eyes?

"My, my, that's such a low concept of me. I've been behaving lately." He puts on a fake smile and hopes that the detective doesn't notice how much his words affected Victor. "That man was already in his deathbed, I just happened to be there when the poor man died. Lucky me."

He can perfectly see in Katsuki's eyes how he stops to discern if what Victor just told him is a lie or not, but ends up nodding his head off and taking a step ahead.

"That will only make my job easier, then." He stretches a hand out. "Hand in the ring peacefully and I'll pretend nothing happened."

"Would you, now that we were starting to have fun?" It's Victor the one who takes a step ahead now, and then another. Katsuki doesn't move. "Have I ever told you how impossibly handsome you look in that outfit?"

Katsuki widens his eyes and a light blush spread across his cheeks. Victor bites his lower lip and smiles.

"I-I thought you didn't like it."

Victor gets even closer to him, to the point he's almost whispering to his ear when he speaks.

"I said I didn't like your raincoat. I would gladly admire the rest of it with pleasure."

He can hear the surprise in the detective's gasp, and he takes advantage of his position to smell his hair. The goddam man smells like heaven. The second he gets distracted, though, Katsuki reacts and tries to trip Victor to the ground. Victor is faster, though, and holds the detective's hand to keep himself balanced. He then bows before the man, hand still in his, and kisses it. Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Not up for flirting today, Nikiforov." He slides his hand off Victor's with a blush and fixes his hair.

"Would you be up for flirting any other day?" He winks, and all he gets is another attempt from the detective at immobilizing him, which ends up in Victor dipping him and whispering into his ear again. "I still have free time today for that, though."

Katsuki, impossibly red but somehow composed, coughs and slowly releases Victor's hand again as he stands up.

"Uhm… Thank you but, no, thank you?" Katsuki hides his hands again in his pockets avoiding Victor's eyes, blush still spread all over his cheeks. "You know where to find me, in case you need my help, though." Victor looks at him with intent, but Katsuki quickly rewords his sentence. "Not for flirting."

"A pity, honestly." Victor shrugs. "Let me know when you are in the mood. Meanwhile, I'm sorry but I really need to go now."

Victor winks at the detective again, takes an invisible hat off and runs off the alley with a smile and a racing heart. He's missed Katsuki so much.

\---

"Nikiforov, let me put this straight. So you're telling me that you lost the ring on your way here, didn't you?"

Victor doesn't need to say anything: he's already answered that same question four times in the last hour.

"We didn't only trespass on a house, but we also lost the only thing we went to collect because _you_ believed yourself superior to an agent and lowered your guard."

Victor fiercely holds Ivanovich's glare without barely blinking, eyes colder than ice, harder than stone.

"You know what rookie's mistakes are sign of, don't you? I thought that was made clear last time."

Ivanovich stands up noisily from his seat and raises Victor's chin with the end of his ironwood cane. Victor never breaks eye contact.

"It was," he says between his teeth. Ivanovich spits on the ground, right in front of Victor's white and black patent-leather shoes. He'll have to clean those later.

"Well, don't force me to remind it to you again." He lowers the cane and Victor, who believes they've finished, tries to stand. Ivanovich is not done, though. He closes the gap between them in a step and abruptly holds Victor's face with his free hand. All the rings he's wearing feel so cold against Victor's skin, and his claw-like nails are almost digging into his cheeks. "Bring me that ring back. You have one week."

Victor nods, and it's not until Ivanovich turns his back to him that he's allowed to leave. One of the two bodyguards standing next to the door opens it for Victor, and he is invited to go out. Victor leaves the room with a steady pace and his head lifted, faking a calm that doesn't even exist, and manages to keep it like that until he's out of the safe house and Ivanovich can't see him shaking.

As soon as he's hidden in the darkness of an alley, though, he promptly collapses to the floor with trembling legs. His heartbeat races and his breathing speeds up to the point it's more of a struggle than a natural process. He keeps thinking back of the moment he realized the ring wasn't on his finger anymore, the dread that possessed him. At some point in the encounter with Katsuki, he got distracted and the detective managed to take the ring from Victor. Victor had underestimated Katsuki, and Katsuki proved him wrong. Victor shivers. There are going to be consequences of his irresponsibility. 

He takes his phone from one of his pockets and dials a number by heart with shaky hands.

"Please, answer. Please, please, please."

Some seconds go by without an answer, but someone eventually picks up the phone.

"Good evening?" A man says, and Victor's all body loses the tension it was under. He doesn't answer the man, though. "Hello? I can't hear you."

Victor is sure he can hear his breathing on the other end of the line, but still, he closes his eyes and only listens to the voice. The man doesn't hang up, though.

"Vitya? Is it you?" Victor closes his free hand in a fist and brings the phone closer to his ear. "We're doing fine if that's why your calling. If anything happened, you know where to-"

Victor cuts the call before the man can add anything else and he feels it's okay to keep the contact going. He can't do that, not again. He's learnt the lesson. He hopes Yakov and Yura have learnt the lesson too.

He hides his head between his knees and takes a deep breath. Then another, and another until he feels how the anxiety slightly fades a little. He just needed to hear that they're fine, that neither Ivanovich nor one of his minions have broken into the apartment to make them pay for Victor's mistake. It's fine. They're fine.

Before anything happens, though, Victor has to get the ring back from Katsuki, and if that's what it takes he's going to stay awake until he finds it.

\---

Victor is not ashamed to admit that Yuuri Katsuki is the closest thing to a friend he's had in five years. He wouldn't call him a friend, not with him being mafia and the detective… Well, a detective. But he wouldn't say they have the normal relationship that criminals and police have. Maybe it's because when they met they didn't know each other's true identity and they spent a nice evening together and even got to know a bit of each other without restrictions.

Victor still thinks about that day with fondness, even though it turned into something almost heart-breaking when they found out about each other. Especially when Victor saw the look in Katsuki's eyes, that was probably the worst of all. Disbelief. Disappointment. The same feelings Victor sees when he faces the mirror every morning.

Still, and despite their positions, they talked. Not like an authority would talk to a criminal, but the way two regular people would. It wasn't the same as the day they met, it felt way more artificial and tense, less personal and more about the crime scene in the city. And that was enough, because Victor was able to partially get rid of the masks he constantly wears.

Katsuki looked at Victor without judging him, without expecting anything from him. The way Yakov would look at him. The way Yura would look at him. Everyone else around him had assigned Victor a role, and Victor had quickly fallen into it and started acting. He had many masks, many costumes, but the one he wore when he was with Katsuki was the closest one to Victor Nikiforov that he had.

Katsuki has even helped Victor when he has been in trouble with the authorities –as much as he could without breaking the law– and Victor might have snitched on some mafia that the police was after –as long as it didn't directly affect their gang–. There was a boundary neither of them could cross, and that was clear for both parts.

And, still, Victor desperately looks for Katsuki hoping for the better. Even though Victor is a bit sour about Katsuki taking the ring from him so sneakily, he knows –more or less– that the man was doing his job. Besides, Katsuki is probably his best shot at solving this situation as soon as possible. He runs toward the area he knows the detective usually works around –he's not ashamed to admit that he looks for him when he gets bored with the only objective of annoying the man– Katsuki, though, is nowhere to be found, and considering that Victor is pretty good at finding him, the situation is a bit worrying.

The night falls and the moon finds Victor roaming the streets in look for the one and only person that could solve this mess without any stabbing or arresting involved. But he doesn't find him. He doesn't find him either the following day. Two days go by without any notice from Katsuki, and Victor can only fear the worse. He knows Katsuki has almost broken the law to protect him, what if-what if someone discovered him? Or what if Ivanovich learned that it was him the one who stole the ring from Victor? Victor was very cautious when he had to inform Ivanovich about any situation where Katsuki was involved. He omitted his name. But-But what if Ivanovich has found out? What if…

And another day goes by without any news about Katsuki. Nor the ring. Nor his family. The pass of time becomes blurry and Victor is suddenly not able to tell any more days apart. He just looks for the ring, looks for Katsuki, makes sure that Yakov and Yura are still fine.

He doesn't even remember when was the last time he had a proper sleep. He faces the mirror and can only see dark circles under his tired eyes and messy hair. He has stopped feeling himself –more than he already was–.

Has he eaten today?

Victor is not sure how long it has been. Three days? Four? But he finally gets some news about Katsuki.

"He spent some days out of town, supposedly he had some days off. He's back, though."

Victor's first feeling is relief. He lets out the sigh he had been holding for three days: Katsuki didn't get in trouble because of him. He was just… On holidays. A different emotion quickly replaces relief, though. Katsuki went on vacation and left Victor alone when he needed him the most. Victor was deathly worried about him and he was enjoying his holidays. It is with a slow realization that Victor understands then that his emotions have names and surnames. His fear is called Mikhail Ivanovich. His growing worry and anxiety are Yakov Feltsman and Yuri Plisetski. And, at this moment, his rage is named Yuuri Katsuki.

Somehow, rage is the easiest feeling he can take a grasp of in this moment, it's the simplest to process anyway. Yuuri Katsuki stole the ring from Victor. Yuuri Katsuki left town when Victor needed him most. If Yuuri Katsuki hadn't taken the ring from Victor, this mess wouldn't have happened. If Yuuri Katsuki hadn't left town Victor could have already solved this situation.

He lets this feeling guide him and he finds himself stalking detective Katsuki from the distance like a predator would do, waiting for him to be left alone, waiting to prey him. Katsuki must know where the ring is.

When the detective waves goodbye at his colleague and heads towards Victor's direction, a sharp, dangerous smile shows up in Victor's face. As soon as Katsuki turns the corner Victor ambushes him and pushes the man against a wall. The detective widens his eyes and tries to look for his gun, but Victor is faster and imprisons his hands with one of his own. The street is dark and empty, Victor doesn't even bother to hide.

"Ni-Nikiforov?" Katsuki stutters. "What-?"

"The ring," Victor says in a whisper and he presses Katsuki's wrists harder. "I want it back."

Katsuki locks eyes with Victor and frowns.

"What's going on?" he asks, trying to look for something in Victor's expression. Victor sourly laughs, gets closer to the man and whispers into his ear.

"Just give me the ring and I won't hurt you." Katsuki shivers, and that only fills Victor up with pleasure.

"That's not you."

Victor's smile becomes sharper and sharper, he wonders if it's sharp enough to cut his own face.

"Do you even know me that much to be able to tell?" Victor gets his gun out and presses it against Katsuki's chest with violence as he laughs. Katsuki gulps, takes a look at the gun and looks at Victor back again. "That's sweet. What a pity that you're wrong, isn't it?"

A manic laugh escapes Victor as he pushes the gun harder. It's probably going to leave a bruise, but he doesn't care.

"I know you enough to know that you- that you wouldn't threaten me like this for a fucking ring. What's happened?"

Victor falters for a second. He was expecting to get anger and rejection back from Katsuki, not empathy. And that, that only makes him angrier. He releases Katsuki's hands, but the detective doesn't fight back.

"Don't pretend that you know me! You. Don't. Know. Me." And he emphasizes each word with a poke on Katsuki's shoulder with the gun. "You don't know me! You don't care!"

Katsuki raises his hand slowly and worry spills all over his expression. This is not what Victor wanted back.

"Tell me, then. Tell me who you are and I'll act according to it," Katsuki says, his voice steady and sure.

"I'm a criminal. I'm mafia. I'm not good." He grabs the detective by the hem of his shirt with rage.

"So then what? You want me to tell you you're a monster? That you don't deserve my empathy?"

Victor's expression morphs into a pained one and he's suddenly shouting when he speaks again.

"I don't! I don't deserve any of this!"

"Nikiforov…" Katsuki begins, but he quickly corrects himself. "Vi-Victor. Mafia is not the only thing that you are."

At hearing his name, Victor releases Katsuki's shirt and steps back with horror. It's been a while since someone has spoken his first name. He lets a frustrated scream out and drops the gun.

"Just…" he whispers. "Just give me the ring…" He starts shaking, all the adrenaline quickly slipping away from him the lack of sleep finally striking. "Please." He covers his eyes with his hands, his vision blurry with tiredness and anxiety. He hears Katsuki's steps approaching him, but he doesn't uncover his eyes. "Please."

Katsuki lays a hand on top of his shoulder and, for once, Victor doesn't reject the contact. The warm touch of the hand soothes his distress a bit and he feels how his body goes limper. He might be human after all. He takes a deep breath.

"I-I don't have the ring anymore. And I'm not sure if I can get it," Katsuki says.

Victor shivers as he sees how his last hope goes down the drain. The ring is gone and he's going to be gone too. And Yakov. And Yura. Just because he couldn't do his job. It wasn't Katsuki's fault from the start, it was his. He's going to kill his family. He falls to his knees.

"Ni-Nikiforov?" Katsuki stutters, alarmed, but Victor is barely able to keep his eyes open. He feels his whole body heavy with sleep, and although he's trying his best to fight it, it gets harder with every second that goes by. "Hey! Look at me! Are you okay? Come one!"

"Help me," he whispers.

The last thing that Victor hears before passing out is Katsuki's voice.

\---

Victor Nikiforov wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize, with a headache he doesn't remember having and feeling like crap. The room is smaller than his own, but big enough to fit the bed, a bedside table, and a closet. The walls are painted white and there's a huge window right in front of him. He'd say it's late afternoon by the way the sun is shining. He looks around and tries to remember how he ended up there, but he's got no clue and there's nothing in the room that could indicate who the owner is. He doesn't feel he's in a hostile place, though.

He gets off the bed, but as soon as he stands up he needs to sit back again. He feels lightheaded and sick. Someone then knocks at the door, and his first reaction is to get a hold of his gun, just in case, but when he reaches for his belt he can't find it. He's only wearing a shirt and pants, the rest of his clothes and stuff are gone. Victor starts to panic.

The door opens only to reveal Katsuki behind it. Victor widens his eyes and searches all the room for anything he could use against the man. Maybe he is a prisoner after all.

"No, no. Stop, don't worry. Nobody knows you're here." Katsuki says.

Victor manages to stand from the bed even though he still feels dizzy and grabs the first weapon –sort of– that he finds. A lamp.

"Don't get any closer." He grips the lamp by the base and aims the piece of furniture at Katsuki. He does his best to keep it straight, but his head keeps hurting and his hand is shaking.

"Hey, it's fine." Katsuki raises his arms in defeat. "You can leave if you want to. I'm not going to hold you against your will."

Victor furrows his eyebrows and looks at the detective in the face, suddenly remembering everything that happened before he passed out.

"Why didn't you turn me in? I-I threatened you with a gun. I-I could have killed you." Confusion is spread all around Victor's face. Katsuki worries his lower lip.

"You… Well, you didn't look good. You…" He points at Victor with a weird expression. "I think you have a fever."

Victor slowly lowers the lamp until it touches the floor, then releases it. His mouth falls open and something warm starts to spread in his chest.

"You brought a criminal to your house because you thought I was sick even though I was threatening to kill you?" Victor asks, his voice getting higher as he finishes the sentence. Katsuki widens his eyes and scratches his nape.

"Yeah, it-it looks like it?"

Katsuki worried about him and instead of abandoning him in the streets he took him in. Victor looks at hi owns hand with discomfort, remembering how violent and unfair he had been to the man and he feels even worse than before. He doesn't deserve this definitely, and the detective knows nothing about the ring either way. A wave of guilt sweeps over him, suddenly making him feel too out of place.

"I'm sorry. For before. I-I should leave now. I… Where are the rest of my clothes?"

Katsuki blinks a few times and finally points to a chair in the corner of the room where Victor sees his things. He rushes towards it and puts the clothes on as quickly as he can, Katsuki barely taking his eyes off him.

Victor heads for the bedroom door and Katsuki steps away when Victor passes by his side. Victor stops by the door to look at Katsuki, though.

"Thank you. I… I'm sorry, again. I shouldn't have-"

"When was the last time that you slept properly?" Katsuki says out of the blue and it catches Victor so out of guard that he doesn't know how to answer without lying.

"I-I don't know." He stutters, and Katsuki sighs.

"Look, you're free to leave, I already told you. But you can stay if you want to. I can clearly see that something's bothering you, and don't tell me I don't know you because I've been chasing you around the city for two years and a half, and you're not precisely a private person."

Victor's mouth falls open and he realizes he can't move even though he wants to. He just stares dumbly at Katsuki with his arms falling limply at his sides.

"Why-Why are you so nice to me?" Victor whispers. "Why do you care?"

It's now Katsuki the one who shrugs.

"We all need support when we're in our darkest moments, don't we?" Katsuki smiles at him with fondness and Victor thinks back of those days when Yakov, Yura and him were together.

It's been almost five years since the last time Victor talked to Yakov and Yura. It's not forbidden, keeping contact with his family, but for Victor, it's safer. The least they know about his life, about his problems, the least they can get hurt in the way. Victor has learnt from the experience.

It's been almost five years since the last time Victor talked to them, but that doesn't mean Victor knows nothing about them, though. He knows where they live, what Yakov does for a living, what Yura is studying, both their routines. That way he feels he's still part of their lives even though neither Yura nor Yakov know a thing about him.

He closes his eyes as the thought crosses his mind, and even though he tries his best, it still installs a weight on top of his chest, a sadness that never ceases. Victor takes a deep breath through his nose and lets all the air out through his mouth. This isn't the time, not when both their lives could be in danger for Victor's mistake. Not when he knows there is no place in his family for him to come back to.

"Also," Katsuki's voice cuts through his thoughts, "I don't think you're bad, I just believe you're in a bad place right now."

Again, Victor is left without words. This man is treating him like a human being even though he is mafia? Even though he's a criminal? Even though this is the man in charge of making sure he doesn't do crimes?

"Nikiforov?" Katsuki says, and Victor realizes he hasn't been paying attention to the man. He looks up to let him know that he's listening again. "Would you like some tea?"

"Victor," he says, and Katsuki raises an eyebrow in question. "You can call me Victor."

"You can call me Yuuri." And he smiles.

Victor feels torn. So, so torn. There are very contradictory feelings inside him that he can't reconcile. He's been thinking for years that he was bad, he was so sure of it. It admitted no question. How can this person assure him he's not? Where's the mistake?

"Why are you acting like that? As if-As if you didn't care about who I am? As if it didn't matter what I've done." Victor whispers.

"Well, I do care about who you are. I don't care that much about what you do, I mean, I do care about it as well, it's my job." Katuki. Yuuri. Yuuri corrects himself when he sees the surprised look Victor throws at him. He almost chokes on his own tea and ends up coughing. "What I mean! Except for some specific occasions, you've always been kind to me? And, believe it or not, I sometimes watch you when you're not looking, and you are… You are surprisingly kind for being mafia? I know I'm rambling, I'm so sorry, but… I don't know, it's almost as if you didn't really fit in the mafia? Oh god, I'm going to stop talking now, sorry if that didn't make sense, I-"

"What if you're wrong?" Victor interrupts. "What if-What if the image you have of me is fake?"

"You do really believe that you're bad, don't you?" Yuuri asks with his head tipped. Victor stills and frowns.

"What part of what I do can make me think otherwise?" A sour laugh escapes his mouth and he doesn't dare to look at Yuuri.

"I told you before," Yuuri's voice is clear and confident, "mafia is not the only thing that you are?"

His words plant something in Victor that he hadn't felt for a good while. It feels weird, almost comforting.

"Am-Am I not?" He's aware of how defenceless he looks, of how quick his heart is beating. Yuuri takes a step forward and gets closer to him.

"Victor…" his voice is soft and caressing. "You-You do realize that there are ways you can get out of it, right?"

Victor gasps and widens his eyes, calm and comfort leaving him all of a sudden, replaced by dark, repetitive thoughts he's been telling himself for years.

"No. No, no, no. There's nothing for me out of it. I don't-I can't." His gaze roams all around the room in distress, his hands start shaking.

"Hey, hey," Yuuri lays his hands on top of his shoulders and tries to make him focus his attention on him. "It's fine. I'm sorry."

But not even Yuuri can stop his frenzy now. Victor takes Yuuri's hands off his shoulder and looks around the room.

"I-I need to leave." He walks towards the entrance. "Thank you. For everything."

"Victor!" Yuuri tries to follow him with a worried expression, but stops halfway. "I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"No, no. It's fine," Victor answers as he heads for the door. "I really need to leave."

And he leaves the apartment without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA, bria!!! I was super happy when I got you *spanish squad, unite*. This got a little bit longer than I was expecting, but I hope you still like it! I still need to finish the second chapter, so I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to post, but it will be posted as soon as possible!!!
> 
> Thanks so SO SO much to [Rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) and to [Mel](https://twitter.com/caramel_fuck) for helping me with this. I'd still be staring at the document in panic if it weren't for you, so thank you again, I really appreciate it <3<3<3
> 
> Thank you very much to every reader as well, you're *chef kiss* amazing!!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://owlishann.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/owlishann) and now on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/owlishann) as well!!


End file.
